Back in the Day in the Heartland
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A story told from the point of view of the Bel Air, Smokey Joe.


Note: Cars fan fiction. Smokey Joe tells the story of the birth of the classiest automobiles in the US from Auburn, IN. The Auburn came from that locale as well as the Studebaker, Dusenberg and Packard.

"Grrrr. Tiger fast."--Russian Guy on MyCity Commercial

"Respect is earned, not bestowed."--Deanna Troy, TNG

Chapter 1—Remembering Audrey

Long gone were the days of Indiana being the motor capital of the US. Yes, of course, manufacturing plants still exist, but they're not so prevalent as they used to be. I recall my father, Louis, telling me stories of the days of the Dusenbergs, Packards and Studebakers that used to be so common. Ah, those were such elegant cars, particularly the Auburn. The Auburns were usually born in Auburn, Indiana but traveled all around the US being admired. One such Auburn, named Audrey, happened to be the object of affection of my dad. Believe it or not, mama Audrey and Lou were inseparable when they first met. And that story is one I will be getting to in two shakes of a sun dog's tail.

It was the Roaring 20's, and oh, how they did roar. My father, a Packard, grew up in a rather wealthy area until the Great Depression. Life was good though, with the Packard's fortune my father could live fairly comfortably though life was hard. But even though he had a pretty good life, he tried his best to help others as much as he possibly could. As he grew older, he moved to smaller and smaller towns that were more accommodative to the Packard family's generosity.

It was a fairly quiet day in Indiana when my father met my mother. He was driving along and feeling a little hungry and wanted to stop at the nearest gas station for a fill up. There she was, a stunning pearlescent Auburn, gleaming in the summer sun. Her grey eyes sparkled in the light and drew him to her. Bravely, he wandered up close to her and cleared his throat. She had been basking in the beauty of nature and his throat clearing startled her somewhat.

"Oh !", she exclaimed, and her exclamation startled _him_.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to frighten you.", Lou said, blushing in her presence.

"It's alright. I actually wanted company. My name's Audrey. I live around these parts, but sadly, we don't see many customers.", Audrey said. Audrey owned that little gas station and convenience store and at a time when money, let alone anything else was hard to come by, she found it difficult to make it on her own accord.

"I'm Lou and it is a pleasure to meet you. You have the greyest eyes I have ever seen, I could dive into them and never know sorrow again.", Lou said, being poetic. But he meant every word. It seemed my mother was won over by father's poetic words. Right then, they had fallen in love, but as most couples did in that time, they took everything slow and in a year's time, they eventually married.

Audrey was a lovely car, but she had a bad ticker, sad to say. She past away a couple of years ago, and I didn't think I would ever see any other classy cars like her or my father ever again. But time and again on this Heartland Road, father comes to visit and he is thinking of moving closer to me if he needs my help in his old age. He adores the family, the grandkids, and living the simple life. Of course, he misses his dear Audrey and the fast-paced life the 20's had given him. But things have definitely changed since then. World's not an easy place to live, and never has been. But cars aren't so trustworthy as they used to be, as my father Lou can attest to. He misses his gal, but he knows she watches over all of us from that pearly showroom in the sky, and that comforts us all.

Chapter 2—Nostalgia

It was a wintry day in Indiana and I found myself cold and achy. Despite the chill, I had been able to keep myself warm and active around the home. Jess and I would play Euchre together, and then move on to Pinochet and Canasta. While Jess and I were enjoying one last game before lunch, I heard the sound of a familiar, almost musical horn. It sounded like mom.

I knew mother had long since gone to see the Manufacturer, so it couldn't have been her.

Up rolled a simply spectacular Auburn, which despite her age, seemed quite young to myself and Jess. She had come by for a spot of fuel and coolant before she moved on.

"Are you Smokey Joe ?", she asked, in a sweet southern drawl.

"Why, yes, I am. And this is Jess.", I responded, with a huge grin on my face.

"I'm Monica Cauburn. Down where I come from, I have heard rumors about you. Not to worry, none of them are malicious, but it seems they are true. You're every bit as kind and handsome as I thought you'd be.", Monica said, with a sultry tone. Jessie became a little protective of me at that moment, but she was generous with our guest. After all, she had meant no harm with her southern hospitality.

Monica had described her hometown, her friends, her life and had listened to Jessie and Joe had exchanged stories with her. Monica had been one of the last Auburns, so she sadly she felt like an orphan. She didn't fear dying, but she did fear Auburns and other cars like her might be forgotten.

"You won't be, Monica.", Joe reassured her, hugging her. Jessie, knowing the Auburn could be trusted, hugged her as well.

"Don't worry. You have a lot of people who love you, and you can add us to your list.", Jessie said, warmly. Monica's windshields began to fill up with fluid and she wept somewhat.

"Thank you both. I really appreciate your kindness. I'll be on my way now.", Monica said. She said her goodbyes and was on way. She looked almost exactly like my mother as she left.

I could almost hear her voice.

"Keep smiling Joe, I'm still watching over you.", the sweet, musical voice reminded me.

I sighed euphorically, feeling as though I had been touched by tires from the other side.

Truth be told I would miss Monica, though she had only visited us for one day, but neither one of us would forget her warmth, nor her regal presence.

Epilogue

Though we never saw Monica again, we have seen Packards, Dusenbergs, Studebakers and other Auburns pass through the area. This highway is part of their homeland, and we theorize that they were going on one last ride before meeting their Maker. It was a bittersweet scene, but one that was very glorious in the fact that it reminded me that life here certainly doesn't end.

And even though this place is my physical home, it isn't all I have to look forward to. And even though my father suffers from occasional bouts of loneliness, he knows that Audrey watches over us both, and that we will see her again someday. Yet for the moment, we live each day, help others, and enjoy the bounty that living in the Heartland offers us all.

The End


End file.
